


wake up and smell the coffee

by kiku_nakamura



Series: Haikyuu!! AU Week '15 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters were listed in order of appearance, College AU, M/M, Post-High school AU, a lot of fluff ensues, coffee shop AU, hqau week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Hinata just wishes boys would buy people coffees if they were going to flirt with others instead of alcohol at the bar. Kageyama just overhears, not eavesdrops and gets Hinata a new iced caramel latte. And also a string of numbers that might be useful for a future-first date. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up and smell the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> In which I cheat AU week and put day 1 and 3 together (i'm gonna write another day 3 some time). 
> 
> Thanks to Omer and Nick for reading when all I really want is sleep.

Hinata declares to himself mentally that the words college and paper used together in the same sentence meant a tragedy which would seem correct as he was complaining to both Kenma and Yachi about it in a fairly remote local coffee shop.

 

While the scent of coffee beans seems to relax him, Hinata almost feels all hyper again until he remembers he still has to _write a stupid essay!_ , and this he tells to his two best friends. Kenma just looks up at him, unamused before going back to that new game he bought from the GameStop before heading to the cafe for his DS. Yachi smiles at him sympathetically before talking about her boring professor and how she loved the course but hated the sheer amount of books she had to read before mastering Japanese lit.

 

Somewhere in the middle of it all, sipping on his caramel iced latte (with whipped cream) Hinata decides to rant about something else. “Yachi, this coffee is really good. And guys should stop buying drinks at the bar for people and just get a coffee instead, right?” He looks her right in the eye.

 

Kenma cocks his head towards Hinata with a perplexed look. “I mean, that’s alcohol, but this is coffee, Yachi, caffeine!”

 

While Yachi could have argued that alcohol was as good as caffeine when you go through a bad break up, Hinata just rambles on and on. “It tastes so much better and it doesn’t get you drunk so you won’t have a hangover the morning after either.” Stare. “But the point is coffee is the best _after nikuman_.”

 

“True. True,” Yachi says as she nods enthusiastically and sips at her cup at the same time. “I mean I would totally love it if guys bought me a macchiato when they were flirting, if I were into guys. You know, Kiyoko-san and I are really doing well right now.”

 

“So did you ask her out yet?”

 

“Um. No?”

 

“Yachi, you have to actually tell her.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Fine. But we’re not done with this.”

 

“Whatever, Shouyou just finish your stupid paper.”

 

“Stupid indeed.”

 

“Kenma, do you need something to eat?” A blasé expression graces Kenma’s face as he takes another bite of his apple pie.

 

“Damn it, Shouyou, stop procrastinating!”

 

“Okay, my mom is now a tiny blonde lesbian.”

A whispered, “fuck you” from Yachi causes Hinata to chuckle before turning back to the laptop lying in front of him.

 

“So,” bored tone, “how’s that game?”

 

“Shouyou, Yachi’s gonna punch you.”

 

“Fine!”

 

This time when Hinata turns back to his work, he digs around his book bag for his textbook. He tries his best to give the stink eye to the little rainbow-colored sticky notes with happy emojis on it that he bought in the summer before college thinking they would cheer him up when he had to deal with papers. Well, ideas always seem better in the brain because right now, the sticky notes only seem to annoy him.

 

Hinata spends the rest of his time until Yachi and Kenma leave, one at a time, typing away at his laptop, and also sighing; there is an abundance of sighs.

 

The product is two, no cross that out, one-and-a-half sentences: I hate this. A lot.

 

Hinata has finished his latte a while ago yet he still shakes the mostly-melted ice cubes that stay at the bottom of the cup before once again, sighing and pushing himself up from the table to throw it out.

 

When he gets back to the table, a person that he assumes is a barista at the coffee shop walks over. The first thing that Hinata thinks is tall, very tall. Then the thinks, tall, dark, and maybe handsome because this college-student-barista has the darkest hair that Hinata has ever seen. The maybe handsome part because perhaps under that constipated-looking face, hopefully caused by nerves, Tall Kid might be pretty cute.

 

“Hi, can I help you...” Hinata stares at the label on the barista’s polo shirt. “um, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama gives him a weird look before holding out a latte. It’s Hinata’s turn to appear confused so he does and adds in a raised eyebrow as a bonus.

 

“I kinda heard you talking to your friend about it earlier.” Pause. “And I thought you might want another iced coffee,” Tall Kid-Kageyama says.

 

“Oh, well thanks, Kageyama.” Hinata positively beams up at the other male and he would’ve been intimidated by that height any other time, but hey, free coffee.

 

Kageyama walks away back to his little counter behind all of the pastries that haven’t been sold during the busy day yet.

 

Hinata takes a sip from his new cup of latte. He almost chokes.

 

On the side of the cup, printed in black Sharpie, along with “GOOD LUCK ON THAT PAPER- KAGEYAMA” is a string of numbers.

 

His eyes stop bulging out of their sockets. He finally realizes what ‘ _I kinda heard you talking to your friend about it earlier_ ,’ means and almost melts in his seat.

 

Hinata decides that he wants to return the favor.

 

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

 

Kageyama later finds a little rainbow-colored sticky note with a strange winky face on it lying on the counter next to the tips jar. It reads: thanks, text me --Hinata Shouyou (and what Kageyama assumes is Hinata’s cell phone number.

 

His victory cheer makes his silver-haired coworker ask if he’s alright. Kageyama assures the other barista that he’s better than okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That may or may not have been Suga in the end. And yes, the rainbow colored sticky notes. (I will check for errors later.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Talk to me about gay volleydorks at my [tumblr](http://kikunakamura.tumblr.com/).


End file.
